The Mysterious visit of The Stranger
by ThereWillBeBlood
Summary: Toys everywhere are in danger when a mysterious extermination begins and the Toy Story risks to end forever. My first fic ever.
1. Nightmare

The Beginning

It was a dark night in the Davis' house. Molly was calmly sleeping in her bed. She was now a big girl about to turn 4 so she didn't have her crib any more.

Next to her lied Jessie. There were no sounds in the room except for the wind outside. Jessie slept with a worried look on her face and despite the peaceful night she saw horrible images in her dreams.

She was running down a road a rainy day. Between the lightning strikes she cried out her owner's name. "_Emily! Don't leave me here! Please!!"_

But she was alone on the dirty road and eventually she fell on her knees and started crying her eyes out. But suddenly she stopped her weeping and stared at a dark figure that was standing a foot in front of her.

He was wearing a black trench coat and gloves and on his bald head was a pale face with deep eyeholes and a sinister smirk.

"The life of a toy is not a pleasant experience, is it?" he whispered as he walked closer to Jessie. "I just happen to know exactly what to do. I can tell you everything. Just not here and now, dearest." He then grabbed her by the arm and screamed "AWAKEN!!!!!"

With tears running down her cheeks she quickly woke up and made sure she was back home. She saw Molly still sleeping peacefully but she could not sleep after what she saw. She slowly walked into Andy's room, still worried that what she saw was something real. She found Buzz who was standing by the window and watched the stars as Jessie slowly approached him.

"B-Buzz" she whimpered.

"Oh! Hello Jessie. Can't sleep or…." Buzz interrupted himself as he saw the sad, worried look. "What- what's the problem?"

"Buzz, I….. saw things. There was… someone there" Jessie said. Then she hugged Buzz and cried. "Always watch over me, please?"

"I promise" Buzz said even though he did not know what was wrong but since he knew Jessie was safe in his arm he just held her tight until she fell asleep again. He then carried her to Molly's room, put her back in the bed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night" he whispered and sneaked back to Andy's room.

Outside the stars and the moon were shining bright. A dark, toy sized figure walked over the lawn casting a shadow on the grass. He looked just like the stranger from Jessie's nightmare.

"One night, one start, more awaits" he whispered and vanished into the night.

To be continued


	2. The Birhday

A few hours later the sun rised and lit up Andy's room. Andy jumped out of his bed, sneaked into Molly's room and made sure she was asleep. He then ran to his mother's room. He seemed very excited.

"Mom. Wake up" he said.

"Mmmmm…. W- what? What's wrong" she mumbled.

"Nothing's wrong, mom. Don't you remember?"

"Oh! Of- of course" she said, now full awake. They walked down to the kitchen where mrs. Davis prepared some Pb&J sandwiches and a glass of orange juice and put it all on a tray. She also brought a chocolate cake out of the fridge and lit 4 candles on it. She and Andy went back upstairs with the breakfast and then entered Molly's room. Then they sang….

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Molly! Happy birthday toooo yooouuu."

Molly woke up almost instantly.

"Yaaaay. Birthday" she said happily. "Mommy, will I get new toys today?"

"We'll soon see, dear. Now blow out the candles." Molly did so and the family enjoyed their breakfast together in Molly's room.

"We need to get ready, now" mrs. Davis said eventually. "Your friends will be here this afternoon." They all went downstairs after getting dressed. It was time to prepare the living room for a birthday party.

Back upstairs the cake plate was left and there were still some leftovers on it. Bo Peep's sheep were munching on the leftovers while Bo tried to wake Jessie up.

"Jessie! You missed the party, sweetie" she said as Jessie slowly opened her eyes.

"Bo. My friend" she said and hugged Bo for some reason.

"Is something wrong, Jessie?" Bo asked.

"Not no more girl!! _Yeeeehaaaaa_!!! _Molly's birthday_!!!!"

She stormed into Andy's room and woke everyone else up.

"Ugh. Jessie, you should try waking up with your body filled up with coins. Heavy stuff" Hamm said.

"Lighten up, Hammie! It's Molly's birthday! Ya know what that means, don't ya?" Jessie said.

"Ummmm. Two more hours of sleep?"

"No, silly! It means party all night _long_! Yeeeehaaaa!"

"So you can wake me tonight, then? Okay. Bye."

Jessie grabbed Hamm bye the back leg and pulled him out of his spot and then found Woody.

"Good morning, Jessie. You sleep we-" Woody said but Jessie interrupted.

"Sheriff! Wake Sarge up! We're about to get us some new roommates."

"Okay! Good to see you're excited." Woody opened the Bucket O' Soldiers. "Sergeant!" Sarge immediately walked up to Woody-.

"Sir! How can we help you sir?! Did I mention 'sir'?"

"Sarge, we're about to get some new friends up here. You know what to do."

"Yes, sir!" And so his men prepared for yet another trip to the living room as Jessie kept waking everyone up. She eventually found Buzz who was still sitting by the window. She attacked him and started making out with him

"Good morning" he thought.

(Coming up: The First Visit)


	3. The First Visit

Soon every toy in the room was awake, thanks to Jessie, except for Rex who was nowhere to be found.

"Anybody seen Rex?" Slinky asked. "He's gonna miss all the fun stuff."

"It's his loss" PotatoHead said. "Start the walkie-talkie thingy, Woody."

"Jus- just calm down, will ya?" Woody said. "The soldiers aren't even there yet."

Out in the hallway the soldiers were about to jump of the stairs and find a hiding spot in the living room. After making sure the coast was clear they began their parachuting.

"Good work, bo-" the Sarge said but was then distracted by what appeared to be a dark, tall toy at the other side of the hallway. It was sneaking towards the door they just came from.

"Sarge!" a soldier yelled. "You comin'?"

"Affirmative!" the Sarge responded but before leaving with the others he looked towards the door to Andy's room again. There was no one there.

After eating lunch the Davis' family started decorating the living room unaware of Sarge's infiltration.

"Are you excited, sis?" Andy asked Molly.

"I will get pwesents today, Andy" she said.

"Let's just take that yes" Mrs. Davis said.

Meanwhile, the toys were waiting for Sarge to report in. Rex was still gone. So was Buzz. Woody, however, found Buzz lying on the floor with his face covered with kiss-marks.

"You know, Buzz! You're starting to creep me out. Let's just go, okay?"

Back down in the living room the soldiers established a base in a nearby plant. Sarge used the walkie-talkie they brought as they heard the doorbell.

*DING DONG*

Molly ran to the door and opened it. An army of little girls stormed into the house.

"_Happy birthday, Molly!!_" they shouted. Each one of them was holding a present for their friend Molly.

"Sarge calling HQ. The presents have arrived." Sarge said into the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, everyone! It's time now!" Woody said to the other toys upstairs.

"Man, where IS that dinosaur?" Slinky said again.

"It's too late for him now, I'd say" said Shark.

In the living room Molly opened her presents while the other girls were sitting in a circle around her on the floor. First she got a little bathing suit, a pony-themed drawing book, a horse-themed movie, candy and a water-pistol.

The Barbie triplets (From the end of TS 2) were really excited, obviously.

"OH…MY….GOSH, GIRLS! I can't believe we get to see a movie about _real_ horsies" said Barbie #1.

"_Totally_! I _sooo_ hope they're all as cute as YOU, Bullseye" said Barbie #2 as Bullseye blushed.

"Ooooh. I sooo agree with you!" said Barbie #3.

"I believe that's all, HQ. Sarge signing out." The transmission was now over.

"B-but what about the new friends?" Jessie said.

Back down in the living room Molly looked around.

"No pwesents weft, mommy." Molly said.

"Oh, are you quite sure?" Mrs. Davis said and brought out another present out of the closet.

"Oh, God! I can't believe she still does THAT one." Sarge complained and ordered the soldiers to start the walkie-talkie again. "Sarge to HQ! This just in! Mom is _still_ unoriginal because she just brought out another present from the closet."

"What could it be?" Mrs. Potatohead said and hugged her husband with excitement.

Molly quickly opened the present and brought out a big, smiling toy as the Sarge widened his green eyes.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-headquarters!? I see the toy. It has musical instruments and nice clothes and….. My God! I'm not worthy."

"What? What is it?" Woody said through the walkie-talkie.

"Toys of Andy's room!" Sarge said. "It is…… The First." Then he fainted and the toys of Andy's room remained silent for a long time.

(As you may have noticed I'm trying to give almost all characters speaking lines. Now try to guess what toy Molly got. ;) Okay?? )


	4. Toy Backstory

All the toys in Andy's room were silent until Jessie spoke up.

"What's with ya, guys? Ya look like you've seen a ghost."

"Close enough." Woody said.

"Oh! Sheriff, we don't really get this either!" the Barbie triplets said.

"Meh! With _you_ three that's perfectly understandable." Hamm said.

"Calm down people." Woody said. "As soon as the coast is clear we will welcome our new guest."

In the living room the children started eating ice cream and cake. Molly had opened the box that contained her newest toy. The lifeless one-man-band toy was lying on the table waiting for a chance to show himself.

"All right, kids!" Mrs. Davis said. "Did you enjoy the party?"

"Yeesss!" all the kids answered.

"Well, why stop now? Let's all go out for a walk to… hmmmm…. The zoo, perhaps?"

"_Yaaay_!" the children shouted.

"Mommy. Can I bwing my new toy to the zoo?" Molly asked.

"That's a rare and beautiful toy. Better leave it here for now."

"Okay. Wet's go!"

They all headed for the zoo down the street. The new toy started coming to life.

"I think I heard them leave the house." Buzz said. "Let's all go down there before it's to late."

"Can I bring the triplets?" Wheezy said. Ever since he started a successful singing career he started "hanging out" with the Barbies.

"Everyone must go. This is big! Really huge!" Buzz replied.

"What about Shark?" Lenny asked. "It takes a lot to get him out of the toy box."

"Leave me. I'll be okay." Shark said as the others left the room.

"Buzzie, I can't be excited until you explain what's goin' on." Jessie said.

"It's like this," Buzz said. "A long time ago toys were not alive. We were just as most humans believe us to be, inanimate objects. But mysteriously one toy changed all this. After he came into this world he thought all was well and eventually he gave other toys life as well."

"H-how?" Jessie asked.

"No one knows." Woody said. "All we know is that it started with him. But one day he met his first child and on that day he found out that it would be much safer if the toys could appear inanimate while played with. He wanted to keep it - _US_!! All of us!! – a secret."

"What I'd like to know is how he made it here." Slinky said as they were making their way down to the living room.

"We're about to find out." Lenny said.

"What do we call him?" Jessie asked. "The First? Boss? Toy master?"

"Tinnie!" Woody replied as they entered the living room.

(Yeah. It was Tin Toy all along. That might be goofy but this is just the start of it all.)


	5. Danger

The toys entered the living room. They were all startled as they didn't expect Tinnie standing right in front of them all. Mr. and Mrs. PotatoHead held on to each other, so did Woody and Bo as well as Jessie and Buzz.

"Welcome, First." Robot said. "Self's label is Robot and self welcomes you to-"

"Who did this?" Tinnie interrupted.

"Did what?" Woody asked.

"I can't be here! This house is full of us. This is the perfect spot."

"I'm not really catching on to this." Hamm said as Tinnie continued.

"He could be here even as we speak. We are supposed to be hidden. Why did you expose me?!"

"Who?" Buzz asked. Tinnie looked at him.

"We need a safe place! _Now_!"

"Andy's room is the safest place we can think of." Bo said.

"Very well!" Tinnie said. "But before we go I must ask you something!"

"What's that?" Woody asked.

"Have you seen a pale toy-sized person hidden in dark clothes anywhere in the house?" Jessie's eyes widened as she recognized the description as the mysterious stranger from her nightmare. She remained silent, though.

"Not that I know of." Woody said. "Anybody?!"

"No" everyone replied. Jessie didn't say anything.

"Not yet, then!" Tinnie said. "We need to reach that room you spoke of before it's too late."

"Too late for WHAT?!" Slinky asked as they all started climbing the stairs.

"If we stay here and chat it WILL be! I'll tell you upon our arrival."

Tinnie led the group up the stairs. Suddenly Bo slipped on one of the steps but Woody quickly saved her from breaking into a million peaces.

"Woah! Watch out!" Woody yelled as he held on to her tightly. They then looked at each other.

"Wow. Nice catch, cowboy." Bo said.

"How did you slip?" Woody said. "That has never happened before."

"I'm just a little nervous, honey. After all, we have been visited by the first of our kind."

"True." Woody said but then his eyes widened. "Oh! The Sarge never came with us. I'll be right back, sweetie."

Woody ran back down as the others walked up the stairs. He found the plant in which Sarge and the troops were hiding. The soldiers were gathered around Sarge who was lying down while staring into thin air.

"We already know that The First is here." Woody said. "You need to snap out of it and come join us."

"I… have…. failed you, sir." Sarge whimpered.

"We don't know why he's so sad." said one of the soldiers. Sarge got up.

"Soldiers!" he shouted. "We need to guard the room carefully tonight. That creature Tinnie was talking about is somewhere in here. I can feel it!"

"Let's just go back." Woody said as the other soldiers followed him up the stairs.

Soon they were all in Andy's room. None of them noticed that Shark wasn't in there anymore.

"So," Buzz said. "Who is that person you were talking about?" Tinnie nervously looked around.

"It's like this…" he then said. "You know the baby I encountered when the Toy Age began? He was, at the time, the only one to figure out that toys were alive. He grew up to be a dark outcast. He experimented with toys as more and more of us saw the light of day. He's known as 'The Stranger' and now has the ability to shrink himself to the size of a toy and exterminate us all."

"Why does he wanna do that?" Wheezy asked.

"He saw pain being caused by us." Tinnie continued. "He started of as toy-loving child and ended up believing toy's are dangerous. We have the same mission, one could say. We both want humanity to remain unaware of the life of toys. Except he plans to take our lives and turn us into what we first were…. Dead! All of us!"

"And you think you can stop him?" Buzz asked.

"He can't affect me. I'm The First. My life cannot be taken unless he shatters me."

"Th- that's some scary stuff." Jessie said while playing with her braid nervously.

"Don't worry." Tinnie continued. "He does not seem to be I here."

All the toys then returned to their spots. Jessie felt that she wanted to something with Buzz later that night while everyone was asleep. The thought of it made her feel better. She talked to Buzz before going into Molly's room.

"Hi, space toy!" she flirted.

"Uh… Hi, Jessie!" Buzz said.

"I'll see you tonight. Let's watch a movie and-" she grabbed Buzz by the shoulders and lowered her eye lids. "- have some fun." She pressed the big button on Buzz's chest unfolding his wings. Buzz breathed quickly and Jessie walked into Molly's room while Buzz tried to come back to reality.

Meanwhile, the soldiers entered their bucket.

"Be prepared, friends." Sarge said. "I sense that tonight…. we shall fight."

(Next: more K+ material about Jessie and Buzz. Nah, not THAT much but it will be cute.)


	6. Comfort and life

At first Buzz didn't realize why Jessie wanted to do watch a movie with him. But after some pondering he remembered the other night when she was scared and worried so he decided to ask her some questions later. First he played some poker with Hamm and Woody while they were waiting for the Davis family to return home.

"Etch tried to make a sketch of that guy Tinnie talked about." Hamm said. "Nuh-hot pretty."

"I think Jessie knows something about the guy." Buzz said. "Last night I comforted her after she had a bad dream. She had a similar look on her face when Tinnie described our enemy."

"Are you gonna talk to her about it?" Woody asked.

"Yeah. Not now, though. I'll do it tonight."

Meanwhile, Bo herded her sheep into Molly's room. Robot and Snake were watching.

"Snake. Self has always wondered." Robot said. "Why are you unlike most animal-toys?"

"Uh? Keep talkin'." Shake said.

"You have intellect and emotion. Self is proud of friend-choice."

"Do you ever feel emotions?" Bo asked. "Don't take offence but I've always thought robots are… you know…"

"Unaware of feelings, ms. Peep? Well, no matter what mr. First accomplished Self sometimes wishes to be more than just a machine."

Later they heard the door open downstairs. Mrs. Davis, Andy and Molly walked inside. They were all exhausted. They had just been to the zoo and Pizza Planet to celebrate Molly's birthday.

"Did you have a good time?" Mrs. Davis asked. "Did you like the zoo?"

"Yes, mommy." Molly replied.

"Boy, am I tired! I say we go to bed after tonight's Buzz Lightyear episode." Andy said.

They all sat in the couch watching the cartoon as it was getting dark outside.

Upstairs Jessie, the Barbie triplets and Bo were watching the sunset from Molly's room.

"Now _that_ is a sunset!" Jessie said excitedly, trying to hide the fact that she was worried. The triplets were not afraid to show their fear. They were holding on to Bo's dress while whimpering.

"What are we gonna do? Will we die? Bo, are we gonna get killed tonight?"

"Calm down, you three!" Bo said but didn't know what to say in order to calm them down. "I, uh, don't _think_ our lives are in that much trouble. Just go get some sleep." They started climbing down the desk they were seated on. "What about you, Jessie? Are you going to bed as well?"

"No, I have plans." Jessie replied.

Soon all of the toys were in their spots, except for Shark and Rex who were both gone, and all the humans were asleep. Jessie sneaked away from Molly's bed and into Andy's room. Buzz was already awake and waiting for her. The moonlight lit up the room as Buzz walked towards Jessie.

"Jessie," he said. "I think that you…"

Jessie interrupted Buzz by kissing him on the lips.

"How about we chat after the movie. Have you picked one?" she said.

"N-not yet." Buzz stuttered.

Eventually they watched The Dark Crystal on the TV on Andy's desk. Luckily the volume was down so they didn't wake Andy up. Jessie rested her head on Buzz's legs while Buzz started to forget about everything but her. She also started to forget how frightened she was earlier. As long as they were safe in each others arms there was no such thing as trouble.

After a while, however, Buzz got his eyes back on the ball and decided to ask Jessie what was wrong.

"Jessie, I like you a lot and I really care about you so you're gonna have to tell me what you're hiding."

Jessie paused the movie and sighed.

"What do you know about all this?" Buzz continued.

She sat with her knees to her chin and arms wrapped around her legs.

"I dreamed about him." she said. "The most horrible thing about the dream was that it was a true story. A true dream. It all began when Emily left me for good."

***Flashback***

A grown up girl, Emily, walked out of her car carrying several toys, including her favourite doll Jessie. She put the stuff in a "Donations"-box. Jessie watched as Emily left in her car. She climbed out of the box and looked around. She was confused, lonely and scared. She heard footsteps from behind. A six-foot tall man with black trench coat and black gloves appeared but she didn't go lifeless in time. The man had a pale face, no hair and an evil grin revealing his yellow teeth. He looked at Jessie.

"Don't bother." he said. "The life of a toy is not a pleasant experience, is it?" He picked her up. "I just happen to know exactly what to do. I can tell you everything. Just not here and now, dearest." He put her in his pocket and walked away.

That night Jessie was lying on a desk in a dark room. She raised her head and looked around and noticed a camera on the wall. A door then opened and the pale man walked into the room.

"I saw that." he said. "Now will be the perfect time to take away the pain. Your owner _must _have known, all along. Things like you are dangerous!! When you have been fixed she shall accept you." He brought out a hypodermic needle from his deep pocket. He pointed the needle to Jessie's head. She looked incredibly frightened.

"You won't feel a thing." The Stranger said. "But that's _after_ I'm done."

Before it was too late two cops stormed through the door and pointed their guns at The Stranger.

"All right, Bill!" one of them said. "We know that you have those chemicals. Hand them over and we'll have no trouble."

"The needles are already prepared." The Stranger replied calmly. "And that's not the only thing I've been working on."

He pulled up his sleeve revealing what looked like a watch. He pressed the button on it. He then disappeared.

"Bill? Where did you go, you bastard?"

He appeared behind the first cop and knocked him unconscious, ducked and made a low heel kick to knock the other one down. A group of other cops ran inside but The Stranger used butterfly kicks to defend himself. He saw more coming so he jumped through a window, breaking it. He ran of into the night leaving Jessie behind.

***Back in Andy's house.***

"And now he's here." Jessie said. "I've thought I'd never have to bother about him anymore. I barely even remembered him until I had the dream. I'm so scared."

Buzz held her tight.

"Don't be!" he said and kissed her on the cheek. Then they continued watching the movie.


	7. Sid's tragedy

After telling Buzz what happened right after Emily disappeared, Jessie at least felt safe in his arms. However, their cuddling was once again interrupted. The movie they were watching was turned of along with the TV and they heard the instruments from a one-man band behind them. Tinnie stepped in front of the couple and looked at them angrily.

"Is_ this_ how you secure yourselves from being exposed?" he asked. "You will eventually be seen by your owner and then it's over!"

"Hang on, Tin man!" Buzz said. "Andy wouldn't hurt us if he found out. He is not like The Stranger."

"No, but he _is _like another witness." Tinnie replied. "I happen to know a child who also saw too much of our world! _Sid Phillips_!"

"Hold it!" Buzz said. "Are you _really_ comparing Andy to Sid? They're not even _nearly_ the same kind of kid."

"Sid suffered from a mental breakdown after finding out about us. Not only did he start hunting toys but he attacked people as well, eventually. The same thing could happen to Andy! And let's not forget that if you stay up here and watch movies all night The Stranger will know exactly where to look for prays. He is most likely in this house already."

"I'm sorry, ok? It's just that Jessie has been through a lot! You wouldn't understand."

Tinnie then turned away from Buzz and closed his eyes.

"Let me guess," he said. "Her owner left her? She was put in storage? Well, you know _what_?" He turned towards Buzz. "_My_ owner is still following me except HE is trying to kill me! Unlike ANY of you I have to fight the one person I used to love, show respect and play with every day. My owner and I have started a war and the fighting will commence _here_! Head back to bed immediately!"

Buzz now felt sorry for the tin toy.

"I'm…. sorry." he said. Tinnie sighed.

"I am doing this for your safety, you know!" he said and slowly moved towards the window and sadly looked on the stars. "I…. do understand."

Buzz and Jessie kissed each other goodnight and returned to bed.

Bullseye was awake too, though. But he had taken cover under the bed after witnessing Buzz and Tinnie argue.

He was going to get out of there but first he saw something else under the bed. It was Shark! He looked at lifeless body and tried to wake him up but to no avail. Before he could go get help he felt a needle piercing his leg. The last thing he heard was a voice…

"One by one. Slowly but safely."

Then he blacked out.

***Flashback***

A girl named Hannah Phillips was walking on the sidewalk carrying a backpack. She looked upon an empty house and remembered how a boy named Andy used to play with his cool toys. She sighed and walked inside the house next to it.

"Mom! I'm home!" she said and left her bag in the hall.

She entered the kitchen and saw what appeared to be shards of metal on the floor.

"Mom?" she yelled nervously. She heard a thud from upstairs. She ran up the stairs and saw her dog Scud lying on the floor, growling. The dog got up and started barking at the door to Sid Phillips's room. Hannah told Scud to run outside. The dog ran away and Hannah knocked the door to her brother's room.

"Sid?" she called out. No answer.

Instead the door opened quickly revealing a boy with broken clothes and messed up hair. He grabbed Hannah and held her to the wall.

"_Your toys!!_" he shouted. "_Where are they!!!? I must smash them!! All of them!!_ NOW!!!"

Hannah was really scared.

"Sid. Please! The toys are not ali-"

"I have seen them! Don't you understand!!!? They will destroy us all."

"What's going on with you?" she said. Tears were running down her face. Sid reached for the back pocket on his jeans and pulled out a small knife. He held to his sister's throat.

"You are with them!" he yelled. "Either give those little monsters to me or go down with them."

The door downstairs was then opened and mrs. Phillips stepped inside accompanied by what appeared to be 2 doctors. The doctors grabbed hold of a struggling Sid.

"_Traitors_!!!" he screamed as the doctors escorted him to a van and put him inside. Hannah ran outside and looked as the van drove away. She sat down on the sidewalk and wept. A devastated mrs. Phillips brought her inside.

(A little Sid drama as well. Next time is when the hunt is on **4 real!!!**)


	8. First vs Stranger

In Andy's house the night was calm after Jessie and Buzz went to bed. Tinnie stared out the window and the soldiers were ready to fight. They didn't notice anything unusual, though.

The next morning it was time for school. Andy got out of bed and got dressed.

"Good morning, guys." he said to his toys. He ran into Molly's room and picked her up from her bed.

"Whoa! Andy, what's going on?" she said.

"You're going to kindergarten. It's your first day."

"But I don't wanna weave my home!"

"Look, sis, I still have _one _day left of the summer vacation. I can take you there and then we can have some fun afterwards."

"Okay."

Andy carried her down to the kitchen after she got dressed. She kept telling him she could walk by herself, though.

"Not as long as I'm not used to it." Andy replied.

"Morning, kids." Mrs. Davis said as they came down the stairs. She looked at Andy. "He he, you can't let go either, can you?"

They ate breakfast together and prepared themselves for a new day at school and work.

"Okay, Andy. I'll give you the spare keys to the house and don't forget to feed Buster before you go to kindergarten with Molly. There's food in the fridge just in-"

"Mom! Don't worry." Andy interrupted. "I've got this under control."

Mrs. Davis then hugged her son tightly.

"I'm just not used to seeing you so grown up." She then drove to work and Andy walked Molly to the school after filling Buster's bowl.

Upstairs Sarge and the soldiers formed a line as Tinnie moved towards them.

"Did anything suspicious happen during the night? Aside from that little 'movie cuddle', that is!"

Buzz glared at Tinnie.

"Negative, sir!" Sarge responded. Tinnie looked around and sniffed.

"Very well. At ease, gentlemen!"

He looked around some more, scanning every part of the room. The triplets were pleasing Wheezy (K+, can't say too much.), Robot asked Snake questions about life, Rocky was bodybuilding, Jessie and Bo were talking about girl things, Hamm, Slinky and the PotatoHeads were playing card games, the LGM's were fascinated by RC, everything looked normal.

But then Woody looked under the bed and screamed.

"Bullseye!! _No_! No! No! NOOO!"

Devastated he pulled a lifeless Bullseye out from beneath the bed.

"What happened?" Jessie said. Then she saw the now inanimate Bullseye. "Oh no! He got Bullseye. _No-ho-ho-hooo_!!" She and Woody cried as the other toys looked at each other and the body in fear.

Tinnie looked around some more and saw something running out in the hallway and down the stairs.

"Everyone, stay here!!!" he shouted and stormed out of the room.

He jumped down the stairs and landed in the living room. There was barely any light in the there as the sun was now covered by a huge black cloud. He saw The Stranger over by the TV. He was currently toy-sized.

"What must be done?" The Stranger said. "More and more toys disappear. I do wonder what's going on."

"You know I can't let you exterminate us, Billy." Tinnie said. The Stranger laughed.

"Who is… Billy? Billy is an innocent baby who used to love you._ I_ am The Stranger. I know what's right. The extermination must commence."

He ran towards Tinnie with a needle in his gloved hand. He flip kicked the toy to the floor and then he injected him in the forehead. Tinnie remained the same, though.

"Ah, so it is still no use, is it?" The Stranger said. "You sure know how to fight back."

"You like _this_ too?"

Tinnie knocked The Stranger away with his squeezebox. The Stranger tried to get up but Tinnie kicked him back down. He looked really helpless when he was lying on the floor, coughing. But then he pulled back his sleeve and pushed a button on his watch.

As Tinnie stared at him The Stranger grew to the size of a 6 foot tall human. He looked down at Tinnie, grinning. Tinnie tried to run away but The Stranger eventually had him in the palm of his hand.

"I was prepared as well." The Stranger said and laughed manically. He then threw Tinnie out the window, breaking it. Tinnie now lied in the grass with glass shards around him and as the rain began to fall and the thunder clapped, he tried to crawl away but The Stranger dived out through the broken window and grabbed him while tumbling onto the street.

He stopped and removed the manhole cover for a sewer. In the heavy rain and thunder he held the defeated tin toy above the hole and laughed.

"The rules are simple." he said. "Two can play the game but only one can win."

He released Tinnie who fell into sewage system. The Stranger put the cover back on the hole. He then shrunk himself once more and ran back towards the house.


	9. The Virus with No Name

Hours went by before The Stranger showed up again. Tinnie was also gone and the toys of Andy's room prepared themselves for a fight. Jessie was still holding on to Bullseye's dead body while Buzz had his arms around her. Sarge prepared the soldiers and Rocky for another attack. It was still raining outside.

"We have already lost too many friends, soldiers!" he said. "But many more toys might suffer the same fate today. But I will not leave a man behind! Not one! _Do you understand_!?"

"YES SIR!!!"

"Rocky angry!" Rocky said.

"No matter what, we will fight to the end and we will do it _together_!!" Sarge said while raising his arms.

The other soldiers cheered.

Woody was busy trying to hide Bo and the sheep from their enemy. He found a shoe box in the closet in Molly's room.

"Get in here, Bo. You'll be safe her." Woody whispered.

"Thank you, Woody," she said. "But you know I can't go anywhere without you."

"Don't worry." Woody said. "I… uh… I will just go out there and help the others. I promise I will come back her for you, okay?"

"Woody-"

"I promise!"

Bo closed her eyes trying to hold back a few tears. She shared a long kiss with Woody before stepping into the box with her sheep.

Mr. PotatoHead was trying to hide his wife as well. He decided to hide her in one of the drawers. She made him bring a bunch of bags as if she was going on vacation.

"Dear, the squeaky green men!" she yelled. "I need them! I can't hide without them."

The 3 LGM's appeared behind Mr. PotatoHead.

"Master!" they yelled, startling the potato. "We are ready for the suspended animation."

"Uhg! Just get in there, will ya!" PotatoHead shouted.

Now the Mrs. PotatoHead was safe with her "babies", as well. Mr. PotatoHead met Hamm, Lenny and Slinky.

"I've hidden my wife, guys." he said. "What do _we_ do?"

"We wait." Lenny said.

Meanwhile, Robot saw that Snake was worried.

"How feels fear, friend?" Robot asked. "Self needs input so that self can understand how friend feels."

"Look, homie." Snake said. "I aint in the mood for that! Y'know what I'm sayin'? Not the right time."

"Does that mean self must die unaware of feelings? Pity."

"You aint dyin' today, homie!" Snake said. "No one is."

All the toys were ready for another attack from The Stranger but he knew this and decided to get inside the room through the window. When it was too late Sarge spotted The Stranger outside the window. The window broke as The Stranger jumped into the room. Upon landing he pulled two needles out of his pockets, holding one in each hand.

"Let's make this quick." he said. "I have many other toys to take care of."

"Attack!!" Sarge ordered and an entire army of toys stormed towards The Stranger.

Rocky was the fastest one so he reached him first. Unfortunately The Stranger stabbed Rocky in the chest with a needle just as he was about to take him down. Rocky fell to the ground as all the other toys managed to grab hold of The Stranger and hold him to the floor. Buzz took all the needles out of The Stranger's pockets and broke them all.

Sarge ran to Rocky who was apparently dying.

"Rocky… go…. Boom!" Rocky whispered.

"Don't do this to me, Rocky." Sarge said while trying to hold back his tears. "Don't you dare go against the number 1 rule: 'Leave No Man Behind'!"

"Rocky… s-sorry, boss." Rocky said before closing his eyes.

"Rocky! Don't give up, son!" Sarge yelled but it was over. "_Rocky_!!!"

The Stranger could barely move. All his limbs were held to the floor by the other toys. Jessie walked up to him and was soon standing on his chest.

"Game over… Bill!" she said.

"How do you…" The Stranger said before remembering her. "Ah! Yes! The abandoned one! How very nice to see you again. I've been quite busy-"

Jessie interrupted him by putting her right foot on his neck, strangling him.

"It's over, do you understand?" she said. "The toy-extermination ends now."

"Go… ahead!" The Stranger coughed. "Without me… there will… be no… cure!"

Upon hearing this Jessie removed her boot from his neck. She looked him in the eyes.

"Cure?" she said. "What cure?"

"Hahahahaha! If you thought that I actually kill toys you are wrong. I inject them with a virus I invented. 'The Virus With No Name'. It will freeze you and make you _appear_ dead. I know how to make a cure but… here we are."

"You're lying!" Jessie yelled and put her boot back on his neck.

Buzz walked up to The Stranger and leaned over him.

"Where is the cure, Stranger?" he said.

"It's in my laboratory." The Stranger replied.

"Take us there. Now!" Buzz said.

"Let's just wait for the time to be right." The Stranger said.

"I said _NOW_!!!!" Buzz yelled.

"Any… minute… now!" The Stranger said and just then they heard the door open downstairs. Andy and Molly were already home.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go and have fun, Molly." Andy said. "But it's raining too much. We could just-" He then noticed that the living room window was broken. "Oh my God! Buster, did you do this?!"

The other toys were distracted by this so now The Stranger quickly pushed the button on his watch and grew to the size of a 6-foot tall human, causing all the other toys to fall of. He grinned at them victoriously.

"Game… over!" he said and laughed.


	10. Truth Revealed

Andy found a whimpering Buster in the kitchen, tied to the fridge.

"Buster! Who did this?" he said while cutting of the ropes with a kitchen knife.

When he was released, Buster growled an ran up the stairs. Andy and Molly followed him as they heard a voice from Andy's room.

"Game… over" said the voice.

Andy opened up the door and saw the six-foot tall Stranger grab Woody. He noticed Andy behind him.

"Run, boy!!" he yelled. "The toys are going to destroy us _all_!!"

Woody figured that now was the time to let Andy know.

"Andy! Get away from here!" he yelled.

Upon hearing and seeing Woody speak Molly and Andy ran back down the stairs screaming like crazy. Buster, however, tried to attack The Stranger but The Stranger grabbed him and threw him back down to the living room. The Stranger felt that the army men were attacking his legs so he tried to shake them of. In the process he was about to step on Robot but Snake knocked Robot away before it was too late. Snake, however, broke.

The Stranger was still holding on to the struggling Woody and eventually he was rid of the army men. He pulled out a card from his pocket.

"We can make a deal, toys." he said and dropped the card. "Here's were you can find me. Until then I'll take care of the cowboy doll."

He slid downstairs on the railing and then ran outside. He entered a car, put Woody in a bag and drove away as the other toys looked from the window of Andy's room. Jessie immediately ran to Molly's room to find Bo and tell her that Woody was captured by The Stranger.

Meanwhile, Robot was trying to take care of Snake whose body was busted and several shards of his green plastic was lying on the floor.

"Snake." Robot said. "Please, do not do this."

Snake blinked slowly and chuckled weakly.

"Hi, homie." he said.

"Self and Snake have been through much together. Why must Snake leave?"

"Because…" Snake replied. "We all… gotta go sometime."

Snake was beginning to black out as Robot shed his first tear. The teardrop made Robot feel his first real emotion. The soldiers grabbed Snake and pulled him towards the desk for repairing. Buzz walked up to Robot.

"For the first time… self understands." Robot said.

Meanwhile, a devastated Jessie found Bo Peep and her sheep in Molly's closet.

"Goodness, Jessie! What's wrong?" Bo said.

"Woody! He has Woody!" Jessie cried. Bo also became sad upon hearing this.

"Where!?" she said.

"I do- I don't know." Jessie replied.

They both ran to Andy's room asking everyone what they were going to do. The other toys were worried to but Buzz tried to calm them down. Nothing seemed to slow the toys down until they heard a voice.

"H-how?" it said. The voice belonged to Andy. When everyone noticed him they just stood still staring at him.

"I can't- How do- Why-"

Andy couldn't think of anything to say. He and Molly entered the room. Andy closed the door and sat down on his bed. Nobody said anything. Andy slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"SLOW… DOWN!!!" he screamed startling Molly and the toys. "This is TOO much! I don't- WHAT?!! I can't…" He took a deep breath. "You… are… _toys_!! You are not supposed to be alive."

The toys remained silent. Andy stood up.

"What's wrong!!" he shouted. "Aren't you gonna say something? You know, just because I'm here? No?!"

The first one to say anything was Buzz.

"Sorry." he said.

Then Andy fainted.


	11. Prospector comes back

Andy was lying on his bedroom floor. Molly managed to wake him up after a while, though. He looked around and saw the toys gathered around him. Nobody said anything until a drawer opened. The 3 LGM's popped out.

"Are we there yet!?" they yelled causing Andy to faint again.

Meanwhile, Woody was stuck in The Stranger's bag.

"_Let me out, you insane peace of_… ugly!!" he yelled.

"I promise, cowboy." The Stranger said calmly. "I will not inject you unless your behaviour disappoints me. I have been given a base, you see. I can only keep it if I do my boy a favour."

"Look, I don't care about your base or whatever!!! _Take… me… home_!"

The Stranger opened the bag, grabbed Woody and quickly put him in the glove compartment.

"Okay! That's it!" Woody shouted even though he was completely stuck now. "If you don't let me out_ RIGHT_ now-" He was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I've tried that, Woody. Don't bother."

Woody turned around with his eyes wide open.

"No! _No_! _NO_! Not- not _you_!!! It can't be-"

"Pete?" Prospector replied. "Yes it can, Woody."

"I should have known it was you, Pete! Who else would do-"

The Prospector interrupted Woody again, this time he laughed.

"Ha ha!! You still remember our little tiff at the airport, don't you? You think I did this? You think I'd create a rumour about a toy-killer just to see my old… so called, friends."

Woody remained silent as he realized Prospector was innocent.

"The whole 'museum in Japan' thing is still there, though." Pete continued. "As soon as your friends come to save you from The Stranger… that's were it gets _really_ interesting."

"I don't understand." Woody said.

"The Stranger is hiding in the ruins of a certain toy store, Woody. He's being helped by one of our old friends and in return The Stranger will give us to him."

"You don't mean…"

"I do, Woody. I do!"

Back in Andy's room the toys tried to wake him up once again. He did so and sat up. He was still freaked out about the toys being alive. He couldn't concentrate on anything due to all the weird stuff that just happened.

"Look…" he said. "What's going on? Am I dead!?"

"Calm down, Andy." Buzz said. "We need to save Woody."

"Whoa! Just… slow down. Rewind! Okay…" He took a deep breath. "_Why_ are you alive?"

"We won't be if we don't stop the bad guy."

"_Explain_!!!" Andy yelled.

"It's like this…" Buzz said and started telling the story. He told Andy everything about Tinnie, the dawn of the toys, The Stranger, the toys that were already dead and everything that they had hidden from Andy.

Andy remained silent for a while.

"Sid was right. All along… Sid was right!!"

"No! Sid is like The Stranger." Buzz said. "They both believe we are deadly but we are just like you humans in many aspects."

Andy was starting to calm down.

"Where's Woody?" he said. "We need to find him!"

"We don't know where he is!" Slinky said.

"Actually…" PotatoHead said and picked up a card from the floor. "… I think we _do_ know!"

The other toys gasped when they saw the card.

'AL'S TOY BARN'


	12. Asylum

Woody and Prospector sat in the glove compartment for a long time and talked to each other.

"So The Stranger is gonna give us back to Al?" Woody said. "Alive?"

"Pah! That's what The Stranger keeps saying. He will probably inject us anyway in case we would try to escape… for the second time, in your case." Pete said. "Impressive, really."

"But… does Al also know that we're alive?"

"He was beginning to suspect something after we disappeared from the plane. All The Stranger had to do was talk him into this little business."

"It couldn't be that easy to convince Al, could it?"

"Perhaps if they had… been through something similar… together!" Pete said.

Woody felt that the car was slowing down. The Stranger reached into the glove compartment and grabbed Woody and the Prospector. Woody now saw that Pete's face was covered in pink doodling and a few cute stamps. He also saw that they were outside Al's Toy Barn and was starting to realize how The Stranger made Al join him.

The store was closed for good due to Al loosing his confidence after his flight was ruined. He simply couldn't go on anymore. The Stranger entered the empty place and walked towards and overweight man who was facing the wall by the office. His skin was almost grey, his nails were long and yellow and his clothes were dirty.

"Al?" The Stranger said.

"Dad?" replied Al.

Meanwhile, Andy's phone called.

"Andy? It's mom."

"Hi, mom."

"I've got some really frustrating stuff to take care of at work. I wont be home until tonight. Are you gonna be all right?"

"Uh, yeah! Sure. See ya."

Andy hung up. He started pondering about what they were gonna do next.

"We need to go get the cure." Buzz said. "Bullseye, Rocky and Shark have been infected already and Snake is dying. This has to stop!"

"Are you saying we gotta go back to the toy barn?" Slinky asked.

"I'll go! Who's coming with me?" Buzz said.

"Count me in, partner!" Jessie said.

"My boyfriend is in danger." Bo said "You're not going anywhere without me."

"We are united!" the LGM's shouted.

"Can you go with them, dear?" Mrs. PotatoHead said to her husband.

"Why me?" he replied.

"Somebody's gotta watch over those little babies."

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go!"

"Me too!" Andy said at last. "But I need to go someplace before we leave"

He ran out the door and down the stairs. Outside the sky was dark-grey but there was no rain. He grabbed his bike and stormed away.

"Where's the kid going?" Hamm said.

"Oh, my God! He will totally ditch us all!" Barbie #1 shouted.

"He's gonna get the cops! We're dead meat!" Barbie #2 yelled.

"Hide us, Wheezy!!" they all said as they held onto Wheezy.

"He's got a plan. I know it!" Buzz said.

Meanwhile, Andy biked to a house next to the one he used to live in. He knocked the door and a young girl named Hannah opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"Hannah. It's me! It's Andy."

"Andy?" Her eyes widened and she laughed. "_Andy_!!" He hugged him tightly. "It's _so_ good to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"Hannah. I, uh, need to… see your brother."

"M-my brother?"

"Sid. Where is he?"

Hannah grabbed Andy and pulled him outside with her. He didn't want her mother to hear their conversation.

"Why on Earth would you want to meet him?"

"It's very important, Hannah. I know he's locked up but I need to see him."

"Follow me, then."

They both grabbed their bikes and rode down the road. After a while they were out on the country side where they saw a big, white, building. They ran inside it and met a woman wearing a green coat.

"Ma'am?" Hannah said. "We're here to see Sid Phillips."

"Ah, yes!" the woman exclaimed. "You must be Hannah Phillips. And who's the boy?"

"This is… uh… my cousin."

"Very well. Follow me, please."

They walked through a door which led them to a long, white corridor. They eventually stopped outside one of the doors.

"He's in here. I must leave but he won't hurt you as long as he remains in the bed. The place is being watched by cameras so you should be safe."

The woman unlocked the door and left. Andy and Hannah entered the room which contained a bed. Sid was strapped to it. He was staring at the roof and didn't move. The kids walked up to the bed but he didn't react. Hannah started to cry quietly.

"Sid?" Andy said as he had his arm around Hannah's shoulders.

No answer.

"Remember me? I- I'm Andy."

"I remember, Andy. I remember." Sid replied. His voice was now broken. "Do _you _remember? Do you remember how people laughed at me? Remember how ridiculous it sounded to hear me yell about toys coming to life?? Hahaha!! Hilarious!"

"You were right Sid. They _are_ alive." Andy said. "But they will all be killed if we don't help." Hannah looked at Andy as if he was crazy. "Did _you_ plan all this, Sid?"

Sid started laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! _Here I am strapped to a bed!_ _The whole world hates me!!!_ _Nobody trusts me!! And NOW you think I'm able to go out and kill toys without a problem!! _I would love to but I'm having a hard time getting out of here, you moron!"

Andy was quite for a while.

"The big one!" Andy finally said. "I need the rocket you used to talk about. I need some sort of weapon to-"

"_Now_ you need my help instead?" Sid said and started to cry. "The toys… they deserve to go down. I should be out there and watch them die." More tears ran down his cheeks. "In the meantime _you_ should be in here!" He turned his head to Andy. "_YOU_ should be strapped to this bed… instead of me!" He saw that he was holding on to Hannah.

"_AND GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SISTER_!!!!" he screamed and struggled to leave his bed.

Two doctors walked inside the room. They used a needle to calm him down.

"All right, mr. Phillips. Go to sleep now, kid." one of them said as the other one asked Andy and Hannah to leave the hospital.

Sid went to sleep.


	13. Al's ruins

Andy was having a hard time comforting Hannah who wouldn't stop crying after what happened in the hospital.

"Hannah, l-listen to me. Please." Andy finally said. "We need to use The Big One again. It would be an affecting weapon! Look at me!" Hannah looked up. "Where did he buy the rocket? We need it!"

Hannah wiped her tears.

"Well, there is still one in our house." she said. "He was going to use it to blow up even more toys right before the doctors took him away."

"Look, Sid's not crazy. The toys _are_ alive!" Andy said.

"Andy! They can't…"

"You can trust me, can't you?"

They looked each other in the eyes until Hannah kissed Andy right on the mouth.

"Let's go!" Hannah said to a surprised Andy.

Meanwhile, in the ruins of Al's Toy Barn, the Stranger handed Al his bag. Al quickly put it on the desk, opened it while laughing like a maniac and pulled out Woody and Prospector. Upon seeing them he laughed even harder.

"Put me down, you monster!!" Woody yelled. Al chuckled.

"Monster, huh?" he said. "If I'm a monster then you must have a heart of gold, huh? Do you have ANY idea of what you've done to me? _You've ruined my life. I lost my costumers, my money AND my fame!!! I'm a Nobody!!! Not a monster!!_"

He noticed that a few of the collectables were missing.

"Father…" he said to The Stranger."Where are Jessie and Bullseye?"

"I've told them to come here." The Stranger said. "If they want the cure, that is."

"And you're just gonna GIVE it to them!!??" Al screamed.

"No, my son!" The Stranger replied. "I'll inject them all upon their arrival."

Al punched The Stranger in the face.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!" Al yelled. "Do you realize what you've done!!!??? They now have enough time to plan an attack of some kind!! You don't even know if my collectables will come here!"

The Stranger just laughed.

"Hahaha! Of course they will attack us! Don't you understand?"

"What?" Al said.

"To win a game you need you're strongest players and if the stronger ones are not at base it begs for infiltration!"

"You mean…"

"I mean that when their rescue mission begins I'll be able to return to the house and retrieve the last pieces of our puzzle without a pointless fight."

"Nice plan!" Al said sarcastically. "Sounds like you're gonna let the rescuers defeat _me_ while _you're_ gone!" 

"Not at all!" The Stranger said calmly. "Put those away!"

Al put Woody and Prospector in a drawer and locked it.

"So… do you have reinforcements or something?" Al said as The Stranger pulled him out of the office.

"One could say that, yes." The Stranger said and pointed towards a dark corridor. The only thing Al could see over there was two red, glowing eyes.

Meanwhile Woody struggled to open the drawer, in which he and Pete were trapped, but to no avail. Pete sat down and watched Woody's futile attempts to escape. He shook his head mockingly. After tiring himself out to the max Woody lied down and breathed heavily. Then he started whining about their situation as Pete got up and looked around.

"Fantastic! Amazing!" Woody yelled sarcastically. "This is the best day of my whole life!! I'm stuck in a drawer with an old guy who has half his face covered in girly tattoos. And… w-what's he doing?"

Woody looked up and saw that Prospector leaned towards one of the walls. He knocked on it while moving slowly to the left.

"Oh! Hurray!!" Woody yelled and lied back down. "Now he's beating up the wall!! It just doesn't get any better than this!" Pete ignored him and kept knocking the wall.

"Nobody's home! Ha! Give it up!" Woody continued. "You know what I had planned? I was gonna marry her! Before any of this happened we were gonna have our wedding!! But THIS is MUCH better!!! God, I'm _so_ happy with my life!!"

Pete knocked on the wall one last time and picked up his pickaxe which was luckily placed in the same drawer.

"Cover your eyes, Woody." he said and slowly raised his pickaxe.

"Oh, yeah!" Woody continued. "That's even better!! Now I cab pretend I'm somewhere e…"

He never got to finish his sentence as he heard something break and tiny thorns and sawdust landed in his eyes. He covered his eyes and screamed.

"I meant _before_ I broke the wall, Woody!" Prospector said as he kept tearing the wall down. Eventually there was a deep hole in the wall which seemed to lead into another room.

By then, Woody's eyes felt better. As he rubbed them he asked:

"Where did you find your pickaxe?"

"This drawer seems to contain the things Al didn't loose during the flight." Pete said. "It sure is good to see the old girl again."

He started climbing into the hole.

"Now what?" said Woody.

"It's either going to Japan dead or going to God knows where, alive." Pete replied. "Let's leave!"


	14. Return of Zurg

***Flashback***

A young boy is walking home from school. He is quite chubby and his name is Albert. On his way through the village he met a red-haired girl with a braid and cowgirl clothes. She was holding a Cowgirl Jessie doll.

"Is that Jessie from Woody's roundup?" Albert asked.

"You watch that show too?" the girl said.

"It's my favourite but I don't have any of the toys, actually."

"Why not?"

"I- I don't know. My father never lets me play with toys."

"Why?" asked the girl.

"He just won't!" Albert replied. "He hates them! He even fears them. Hehe!"

The girl giggled.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Albert McWhiggin. Call me Al."

"I'm Emily." the girl said. "You know, we…" She blushed. "We could play with Jessie together."

"Well, uh… I don't… th-think." Al stuttered but never finished his sentence as a gloved hand pulled him away from the girl. The man wore a black trench coat and his face was incredibly pale. He stared angrily at the Jessie doll and then turned his face towards Al.

"Let's go home, son!" he said.

When they got home Al finally snapped.

"Look, dad!!! I don't know what your problem is!! What is it with you and toys!!?? Huh?!!"¨

"We can't live with them, boy!" The Stranger replied.

"And you can stop it with the whole 'the toys are alive' thing! It's just stupid!"

"That's what your mother always said and you know what happened to her, don't you!!?"

"You wouldn't…"

"I would! You were never meant to be, Albert! All you do is standing in my way! I'm trying to make the world a better place! I'm nearly done with the first needles."

"You're insane!" Al cried and ran through the door. The Stranger ran after him but stopped outside the house,

"You're doing the world a favour!" he yelled. "Now you can't interfere with my work!! But don't return here for comfort when they ruin your life."

Al disappeared and The Stranger smiled knowing that a few years later Al would understand. He was right!

***Back in Andy's house.***

Buzz, Jessie, Bo, Mr. PotatoHead, the LGM's and Hamm were ready to leave the house and go find Woody.

"How is Snake?" Buzz said to Sarge.

"We're doing what we can to repair him." Sarge replied. "The other victims are gonna need the cure."

"I don't think Stranger will just give it to us." Hamm said. "He wants something or else he wouldn't tell us where he is. He just said that he'd keep of Woody until we arrived but he never mentioned his part of the deal! It's an obvious trap."

"That's why we're preparing ourselves!" Buzz said. "The only thing he wants is a battle and he won't be disappointed."

Andy and Hannah came in through the font door. Andy was holding a box which contained another Big One.

"Okay. I'm gonna put Sid's rocket in my backpack and then we can go save Woody." Andy said as he opened the box.

"Someone's gotta watch over Molly and Buster." Hannah said. "You want me to do that?"

"Yeah, and if mom comes home before me and sees the broken windows, tell her there's been a robbery and I'm chasing the thief."

"Isn't that pretty much what you're doing?" Hannah said.

"Yeah! Okay! Just don't mention any living toys!" Andy replied.

Bo was really worried about Woody.

"I hope he's still okay." she said.

Meanwhile, Prospector and Woody were digging their way through one of the walls of Al's Toy Barn.

"It's a long waaaay to Tipperary!" Prospector sung. "It's a long way to goooo! It's a long waaaay to Tipperary! To the sweetest girl I know!"

"Pete!" Woody yelled. "Knock it off! I'm really not in the mood."

"Annoying you, am I?" Prospector said. "Look, I'm trying to _put_ you in the right mood! Unless you're gonna sing with me, keep your mouth shut."

"Are we out yet?" Woody asked.

"Hmmm. Not yet." Prospector replied. "And I think I know why."

"Why?" Woody said.

"'Cause it's a long waaay to Tipperary! To the sweetest girl I know!"

Woody sighed.

"Do you have to mention 'sweet girls' like that?" he said. "It makes me think of Bo."

"This Bo you speak of, is she also in danger?" Prospector said.

"I don't, uh, think so, why?" said Woody.

"Then perhaps you should concentrate on our escape. There is no need to worry. This is, as of right now, much more important than making out with a sheep-lady."

"I just really miss her, okay?" Woody said.

"And whining won't make her pop up in your arms, which I hope you realize. Let's sing instead. That will make the trip go faste-"

"Come on, Pete! You must have someone other than yourself on your mind?!"

The Prospector closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's a long waaay to Tipperary!!"

Woody gave up and sun along with him.

Meanwhile, The Stranger and Al were looking at a huge robot of some kind. It had red eyes, purple armour, horns, a cape and huge yellow teeth. In its right hand there was a huge machine gun of some sort.

"See this watch?" The Stranger said and showed Al his watch. "With this I can alter my size. I basically took a Zurg action figure and gave him a makeover. He is now also capable of altering his size and his weapon is armed with real fire-orbs."

"Where do you _get_ all this stuff?" Al said.

"Science. It's all science." The Stranger replied.

"How come you let this one live?" Al asked. "Aren't we supposed to exterminate all toys?"

"This one is loyal. It's my version of the toy." The Stranger said. He looked at the 7-foot tall robot. "Zurg? Can you here me?"

"I can hear you." Zurg said.

"I'll be leaving soon." said The Stranger. "In the meantime I want you to watch over the building. Our enemies will come here but I want you to surprise them by allowing them to make their way in here. _Then_ you attack."

Zurg looked at Al. Zurg grabbed Al's shirt with his left arm and inspected him.

"Will this puny, pathetic being be in charge while you are away?" Zurg said.

"Of course not!" The Stranger said and walked out of the store.

Zurg then carried Al back to his office with only one arm.

"I will not accept any interference from you!" Zurg said. "I can tell you are not worthy of my loyalty."

"You know, this is MY toy store." Al said.

"I can't let that jeopardize MY mission." Zurg said. He closed the door to Al's office and locked it by putting his finger in the lock and twisting it.

He turned his head towards the entrance.

"I know you're out there, Lightyear! Come and get me!" he said.

Out on a nearby street, the cover for a sewer was moving. Someone was removing it from below. When the cover was gone from the hole a small one-man-band emerged and looked around angrily. He saw a car drive by with The Stranger at the wheel. He then turned his head towards the Toy Barn. He smirked and walked towards it.

"I'm very disappointed, Billy!" he said.

His name was Tinnie.


	15. Escaping the Barn

**(I am now changing the rating from K+ to T due to the body count and violence. BTW, I haven't received any reviews since Chapter 10. C'mon, you guys!)**

Woody and Prospector found themselves in a room with grey brick walls and pipes of some sort.

"If we can break this big pipe," Prospector said. "we should be able to get out of here, but only if we can stand the smell."

"Oh! I get it! Like in 'Shawshank'." Woody said.

The Prospector began cutting the biggest pipe in the room open with his pickaxe.

"W-w-w-w-wait a second! Slow down!" Woody said. "What are we gonna do about The Stranger?"

"What we CAN do. All I can do now is get out of here." Pete replied.

"But what if my friends come here to save me?" said Woody. "The Stranger's gonna inject them! And what if Al finally manages to get his hands on Jessie and Bullseye? And what if all of my friends are injected and dead by the time I leave this place?"

"That sounds more like _your_ problem." Pete said.

"Why d'you… How can… I… I should have known!" Woody said. "You haven't changed a _bit!! _You're still evil and totally egocentric! Can't you even realize that every toy in the world will be gone if we j…"

"Listen, this has been going on for long. Many toys are already gone and there is nothing we can do about THAT! Unless, of course, you want to get your hands on the antidote against the virus and travel around the world in a quest to cure all toys! What is the point, Woody?! If you're owned by a child your as good as dead, anyways. _That_… I learned ages ago. Toys have been doomed since the start."

Woody went furious grabbed and smaller pipe, breaking it. He held the disconnected pipe like a baseball bat.

"_We are not going anywhere YET, mister_!!!" he yelled, trying to intimidate Prospector. "Come back or I'll come get you!" he said. Pete smiled.

"Nope! No, you wont." he said.

"Only if you make me, Prospector!"

Pete sighed and jumped down from the pipe he was trying to break. Woody didn't move. Pete held his pickaxe close to Woody's shoulder.

"Woody. Remember how your arm used to look?" he asked as Woody started sweating. "I could. I would! I _should_!"

Woody dropped the pipe and Pete kicked it away. Woody fell to his knees and tried to hold back a few tears.

"Listen, what you do isn't up to me!" Pete said. "If you want to fight The Stranger, go ahead! There is no way you can save all victims."

"I know one who _could_! He created us, he could also save us."

"No one can escape Death!" Prospector said as he finished his hole and went inside the pipe. Woody listened as he heard Pete's footsteps fade away. He kept sitting there as his head was filled with unpleasant thoughts. What was he gonna do?! And how?

Meanwhile, Al struggled to get his office door open. On the other side the advanced version of Zurg looked towards the entrance to the Toy Barn, waiting for Buzz Lightyear to arrive. He turned his head towards Al's door.

"Cease your futile struggle, human!" he said with his deep, robotic voice.

"Who do you think you are, anyways!?" Al yelled. "I will always be in charge of this place! You have to obey me! _You here me_?!!"

"Quit your whimper and consider yourself fortunate that I did not decide to take you down immediately!" Zurg yelled towards Al's door.

Al backed away from the door, slightly scared. He sat down at his desk and sighed. When he closed his eyes he could only see his father burn toys and working on bizarre needles in his lab. There were no sounds in the room. Al looked around and quickly opened the drawer. He noticed, right away, that two dolls and a pickaxe were missing. He screamed in anger!!

Meanwhile, Andy left Hannah, Molly and Buster to watch over the house and clean up after The Stranger's recent break in. In his backpack he kept The Big One, a rocket which he figured he could use as a weapon. In the same bag were also Buzz, Jessie, the LGM's, PotatoHead and Hamm who were having a hard time fitting in there.

"This rocket lives up to its name." said Hamm. "I don't think that's a good thing."

"Fascinating space contraption!" exclaimed the LGM's.

"It's a rocket, okay??!!" PotatoHead said, slightly annoyed. "And if you want a ride this one, don't count on coming back in one peace."

"Okay, which one of you fools is tying to pull out my cork?" Hamm said.

"Sorry, Hammie. That was me!" Jessie said and giggled. "I thought you were Buzz."

"I don't consider trying to figure out what _you_ were thinkin' just now." Hamm said.

Bo didn't say anything during the trip.

"Bo, are you okay?" Buzz asked her but she didn't answer. "Look, I know that we're going to find him. He'll be okay."

Bo sighed.

"I knew that he was going to ask me!" Bo said.

"What?" Buzz said.

"He wanted to marry me. He was going to ask me to marry him, I know it."

"How do you… know?" Buzz asked.

"I don't know! I… I just… do!" She sighed once more. "I… do."

"Bo, everything's gonna be fine, alright?" Buzz said.

Bo smiled briefly.

Meanwhile, Tin Toy, who was now magically back to life, inspected Al's Toy Barn from a safe distance. He quickly realized where The Stranger had been going when he saw the car drive away from the Toy Barn earlier. He ran into the bushes, on his way to Andy's house.

Back in said house Molly and Hannah were cleaning up after The Stranger's first visit. In Andy's room the soldiers were trying to glue Snake together as Robot was watching. Snake opened his eyes.

"How feel you, friend?" Robot asked.

"I'm fine, homie." Snake relied. "You worried, huh?"

"Not anymore." Robot said and handed Snake a mug of water.

Bullseye, Shark and Rocky were also being taken care of by the medic. However, they could do nothing to save them unless they found the cure.

"I doubt there is a cure." Slinky said. "That creepy guy was just tryin' to scare us."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Lenny said. "Why would a toy destroyer invent something that can _save_ toys? The only one who could do anything to help was The First but he's not here."

"I'm scared!" said Barbie #1

"Awww! Me too!!" whimpered Barbie #2.

"Just look at my nails! This what they look like when I'm scared!" said Barbie #1

"Wheezy, can't you sing a motivational song?? Please!?" Barbie #3 said and climbed onto Wheezy.

"Man, I _love_ being a singer." he said, seeming to ignore how serious things were getting.

RC drove around; worried that he might be the next toy to go down. Slinky, who was now in charge of the room, tried to calm RC down.

"Where is Rex anyways? I haven't seen him in days!" he asked. He didn't get any time to think more about this as he heard the door open downstairs.

Mrs. Davis stepped inside and noticed Hannah and Molly pick up pieces of glass from the living room floor. The window was broken.

"What's going on!!?" she yelled.


	16. The Actual Virus

Hannah and Molly just stood still on the living room floor, not sure how to explain the mess inside. Finally, however, Hannah exclaimed:

"Hi, mrs. Davis! You, uh, came home earlier than we expected."

"Hannah Phillips?" mrs. Davis said. "What are you doing here? What… what is this??"

"Well, we ju… we just-"

Hannah's sentence was interrupted as mrs. Davis fell to the floor unconscious. Behind her was The Stranger who was holding a baseball bat. Hannah and Molly screamed as Buster attacked The Stranger but he was kicked away by his enemy.

"I'll pay the toy room a visit, if you don't mind." he said as the girls took cover behind the couch.

Slinky heard that something was wrong downstairs.

"Guys! It's time!!" he yelled. Just then Mrs. PotatoHead hid behind Etch who retreated into Molly's room.

"He's back, men!! Prepare yourselves!!!" Sarge yelled to the other soldiers.

The bedroom door opened and The Stranger came in. Many of the toys attacked The Stranger who kicked them away while making his way to the desk where Rocky, Snake, Shark and Bullseye were being taken care of. He grabbed the seemingly dead Bullseye and put him in his pocket.

The toys attacked him again but he ran out the bedroom door easily.

"The business is over, toys!" he said and closed the door, holding the toys back. "I will give you more time to live as you didn't hold me back as much as last time. But my mission is not over yet."

"Neither is mine, Billy!" yelled someone from downstairs. The Stranger looked and saw Tinnie waiting for him downstairs.

"I thought I finally managed to break you, Tin Toy! An important part of my mission, it was."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Billy, but you know I can't let you do this!" Tinnie replied. "You _know_ all of this is wrong! At least Billy knows."

"Billy _was_! The Stranger _is_!" replied The Stranger.

He jumped down the stairs and Tinnie furiously jumped into the air. In mid-air the impact happened.

More on that later! Back in the city, Andy and the toys reached the Toy Barn, the toys being stuck in the backpack.

"I'm still not sure about this, guys." Hamm said. "The guy never mentioned his part of the deal. When we come in there for Woody and the cure, count on something really bad!"

"Well, it's quite obvious we're being fooled." Buzz said. "Obviously, The Stranger will inject us with his virus. He just wants us to step into the danger zone, but that's why we brought this." Buzz laid his hand on The Big One.

Andy sneaked up on the Toy Barn and looked inside. He immediately saw the huge Zurg robot guarding the door to Al's office. He quickly moved away from the door and opened is backpack.

"Guys, th-there's a huge Zurg toy in there!" he whispered. "I couldn't believe what I saw."

Buzz looked at the other toys for a while and then turned towards Andy.

"I think… I might be able to attract his attention!" he said.

Eventually Buzz ran into the store. He stopped as soon as he came in.

"Zurg!!" he yelled.

Zurg turned towards Buzz.

"Lightyear!" he said. "You're shorter than I remember." He raised his huge blaster which made a "charging" noise. He then pointed it at Buzz who immediately jumped away. A huge BOOM was heard as the room lit up. The next thing Buzz saw was that the store's entrance was now a burning hole. Zurg moved towards the inferno and turned his head towards Buzz who ran out of the store, Zurg following him.

Andy stared as the two science fiction toys left the store, unable to believe his eyes. He took a deep breath and ran inside the Toy Barn.

Meanwhile, The Stranger, now as small as a toy again, was lying on the floor of Andy's living room. His watch was shattered. As he slowly looked up, Tin Toy glared down at him.

"I can go back… no more." The Stranger whispered.

"Good, I had to stop this once and for all and you know it!!" Tinnie yelled back.

"You and your kind, you have since the beginning looked at me and thought of me as a heartless killer. I'm not the virus, Tinnie. _You_ are!"

"Shut up!" Tinnie screamed.

"It started with you, didn't it? Then it spread for what felt like an eternity. More and more people reported that something was funny about their toys. _You_ created the virus, _I_ have the cure! But according to this tiny world of toys it has always been vice versa, hasn't it?"

Tinnie was getting furious.

"This virus needs no cure, Billy!!!" he cried. "_We don't need you_! _We're perfect_!!!"

Tinnie raised his foot above The Stranger's head, ready to finish him off. But The Stranger rolled out of the way just in time and was suddenly on his feet. The two enemies engaged in a wild Kung Fu fight and jumped around through the whole building, nearly. The Stranger laughed manically the whole time.

Meanwhile, Buzz reached a dead end behind the Toy Barn. He looked around in fear as Zurg's shadow appeared on the wall in front of him. He turned around and saw his foe.

"It was meant to end like this… my son!" Zurg said. He pointed his blaster at Buzz and laughed!

Kay, now I've updated! Finally! I'll make more ASAP, swearsies! =)


End file.
